Marvels story
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: Katniss' kill Marvel3


I killed a boy; I didn't even know his name, how bad is that. I can't really say he was innocent because he wasn't; he killed most of the tributes in the hunger games. Including Rue. My precious little Rue, I wish I could be with her now just to hold her for a little while. Whenever her soft, beautiful little face comes to mind I think of just one song

_If I die young, bury me in satin,_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses,_

_Seek me in the river at dawn,_

_And send me away with the words of a love song._

That song just reminds me of her because she died young, and I buried her in flowers. But what reason did he have to kill her, I mean I know we were all in it to win it, but that's no reason to kill an innocent twelve year old. All I know about him was that he was the male from district one, that makes him a career. The careers are brutal murderers in the games. Sometimes I feel bad for killing him and then others I feel relieved, how could anyone let a career win the games they were awful. They allow themselves to kill poor innocent children some as young as twelve then others as old as eighteen, Most careers train from the age of eight or nine then when they're big and strong enough they volunteer for the games. District one tributes and district two tributes are always part of the careers and sometimes even district four. They're never weak they win nearly every year.

He speared my little allay Rue, he pierced her abdomen with his spear, but he wasn't aiming for her he was aiming for me. Apparently my training score made me a huge threat to them, but it was only one or two more than what they got. Anyway once it hit her chest, I pulled back my arrow and shot it. It hit him right in the middle of the neck, and down he went. But the blow to the neck didn't kill him, what killed him was all the blood loss and he drowned in a pool of his own blood. Pretty brutal way to die. He was out to get me for a personal reason. I had killed his female companion from district one, Glimmer. This was the way that me and Rue became allays, I was stuck in a tree with all the careers right underneath me even my district partner Peeta was with them but I later realised that this was because he wanted to protect himself and me. Anyway Rue whispered to me and pointed to a tracker jacker nest just a few branches above where I was perched. She mimed out sawing the branch so that the nest was fall down onto them. I did what she told me. It fell down onto them whilst they were sleeping, the two district two tributes managed to get away along with the district one male. Unfortunately the district one female, Glimmer didn't make it, she tripped and all her beauty had disappeared within seconds, she had huge orange, venom filled spots on her face. In about a minute they turned purple and were the size of plums, then they just popped all the venom squirted all over the dirty ground. Her bow and arrows were in her hard, yet wet hand I ripped them from her hand and put them on my back like a rucksack. I decided that this place wouldn't be safe, the careers might return. So I ran for my life, literally, well I tried. I had gotten a few tracker jacker stings myself but not enough to die, just for powerful hallucinations.

I kept running but I couldn't run for very long, I kept seeing Peeta and Ceaser in my tracks warning me about the careers and giving me lectures about tracker jacker stings, after about ten minutes I dropped to the floor. I didn't seem very long before I woke up. I woke up to find Rue sat on a large log watching me "How long was I out?" I asked her pulling the leaves from off my neck and hands, "A couple of days and I changed your leaves twice." A couple of days how did I not die? "Thank you," I said to her with a warm smile. However I was still memorized that I didn't die out here that neither of us did. We both got up and we later blew up all the careers food, that's when we stumbled across the district one male. He was very handsome, with white blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes that glistened in the sunlight. He was a tall boy, very skinny too even though district one was the richest district in the whole of Panem. Maybe the fashion there was to be as skinny as a twig.

Rue was trapped under one of their snare nets and I cut her out and hugged her shaking little body tight and I told her that 'everything was going to be alright'. She had stopped shaking at last, when the district one boy speared her and I shot my arrow through his neck, then he drowned. He was dead. Rue wasn't dead yet, she pulled out the spear and fell to the ground. She asked me to sing to her so I sang the song that my mum and dad used to sing to me when I was little at the seam.

_Deep in the meadow,_

_Under the willow,_

_A bed of grass,_

_And a soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head,_

_And close your eyes._

Her eyes closed and she died in my arms. I screamed in pain and cried for a while hugging her corpse. After a while I got some flowers and put them all around her bod then a bouquet in arms.

Later in the year once I had won the hunger games with my district partner Peeta (they weren't supposed to allow two victors but it was either that or none), we went on a victory tour around Panem and at district one I saw Glimmers crying family and the boys, I could tell by the way they were looking at me. Bloodthirsty just like their children. We read our speech to their family, that's when I had only just remembered that I had killed both of their children. "I'm sorry you lost your children, Rest in peace Marvel Watson and Glimmer Carter." I heard president snow say to the district. Marvel. His name was Marvel. District one was known for giving their children ridiculous names, but then again they were like celebrities in district one, well they lived like them after all the district was the holder of Luxury. I just wished I could of apologised to their families but it was not allowed I would just have to live with the guilt, their sad, crying faces.

The boy I killed was named Marvel, and I later realised that his family was not as rich as Glimmers; they needed the money that he would have won from the games and the house. They lived on the streets begging for money and food. It wasn't that bad for them though, the Carters offered for the Watsons to live with them. However I had still killed their son, I was no better than the careers what was I turning into?

**Marvel is my favourite character and I really wanted to write something short about Katniss murdering him. It didn't really turn out the way I hoped, oh well:). R&R please. **


End file.
